Betrayals
by BattleFrag91
Summary: The spartans of Spartan Squad Delta have been holding the Covenant at bay since they attacked Earth. But What is really going on? ON HOLD
1. Back from Hell

**Chapter 1: Back from Hell**

The pelican ride seemed longer than it was. Nobody said anything. They just didn't have the guts. Adam, delta squad's leader, didn't say anything either. He was too lost in thought. The loss of Marcus had everyone down. MJOLNIR armor creaked as the Spartans inside them moved around uneasily. It was Amanda that finally spoke up.

"So, what happens now?"

"A couple days rest and a hot meal." said Tyler hopefully.

"No such luck, command wants us back out there asap, sorry. Twelve hours max, if not, less." replied Adam. Ever since the Covenant found Earth, it's turned their lives living hell on the surface. The humans have been holding their own, but the covenant have been hitting several key points around the globe, putting them at a slight disadvantage.

The Pelican touched down at Camp Wilson, and a marine met them outside.

"Sirs, the Colonel says debriefing in half an hour."

"Thank you marine. Dismissed." said Adam. The marine walked off toward the mess hall at the center of camp. Adam looked around at Delta and sighed deeply. Of the fifteen original members of Delta squad, only six remained. Marcus was lost in the most recent mission to recover a captured weapons facility. The mission was a success, but during the battle, Marcus was stuck with two plasma grenades to the head.

As they headed towards Delta squad's barracks to recuperate, Adam noticed some marines, under the watchful eye of some technicians(techies as they're called), unload several boxes from a pelican on one of the nearby landing pads. The boxes had "MJOLNIR" printed on the side.

_New armor?_ The rest of the team seemed to relieve as they too saw the armor. Suddenly things weren't looking so grim.

Adam looked at Aaron and ordered, "Go and see if they need any help.

"Yes sir!" he acknowledged with some enthusiasm in his voice.


	2. Gear Up

**Chapter 2: Gear Up**

"Sirs, if you would just follow me." Said a tech as he led them through a door. The lab at Camp Wilson was probably the biggest facility there.

They stepped through a door into a brightly lit room. And what they saw made their jaws drop. On the walls were rows upon rows of brand new MJOLNIR armor.

"Whoa" Adam heard Nick say under his breath.

Curious, Adam stepped foreword, "Where did all this armor come from"

A nearby scientist heard him and answered, "From that weapons plant you recovered. It was also where this armor was stored before we could move it here."

"Oh." And that was all he could say, because right then another scientist came up.

"Sirs, if you would please take off your armor, we will begin." Delta, with the aid of some techs, each removed their armor, and less than an hour later, each was wearing the new Mark VI MJOLNIR armor.

"Sweet, there's no way we can lose now!" Aaron exclaimed joyfully. And Adam agreed. This new armor felt great.

"Sirs, Dr. Landry will explain your armor's new features."

"Although your armor's main upgrade is the strengthened shields, there is a combat knife in the gauntlet for 'close range' work. Simply use your HUD menu."

Adam brought up the menu with two quick blinks and selected 'Combat Knife'. "Whoa!" A foot and a half long double sided blade had just sprung out of the top part of his gauntlet. "Very nice"

"yes" said Dr. Landrey, "it is, it also includes a tactical map which can be accuired by sending a drone stored in the back of your suit."

Adam confirmed this as well, sending it up and it almost hit the ceiling.

"And now for weapons." He opened a crate sitting on the ground next to him and pulled out a gun. "This is the BR55 Battle Rifle. It features a 2x scope that can be replaced with a thermal or night vision scope. This" he pulled out another weapon, "is the MA5B Assault rifle, but it's been upgraded to hold a scope and can switch between full auto and 3-shot burst. This is the BR55 Battle rifle." He pulled out another weapon. "It's been upgraded as well. It mounts a 2x scope that can be replaced with a 5x scope. The scope also has miltiple settings that can be adjsted by the swich on the side. It can be changed from Normal view to Thermal and Night vision. That's about it. Dismissed."

With that, they all got up and left, heading back towards the barracks. When they got there, Adam addressed the group, "Alright, we have a mission briefing wit the general at 0830 tomorrow morning. I want you all up in shifts for an hour each. Two on watch at a time. Me and Aaron on first watch, Nick and Sean second, Tyler and Amanda third, then start over. If anything happens, wake the rest of the squad. Understood?"

"Understood." They all said at once. One squad, one entity.

"Alright then, good night." It was a long night, and about to get interesting.

* * *

Author's note 

Like the cliffhanger? I know it's boring right now but I promise action soon!


	3. Before the fight

**Chapter 3: Before the Fight**

Adam woke with a jolt. He looked around the room, noticing that the rest of the squad was also up. The clock above the door read '04:40AM', indicating that Tyler and Amanda were on watch. They were positioned on either side of the door.

"Status"

"There was a big boom, sir, then gunfire and plasma fire, I think the covenant are here." answered Tyler. So he hadn't imagined it. The boom must've woken him up.

"Alright, armor on, now." Adam ordered in a low voice. Adam was halfway done having his on when the doorknob rattled. Aaron and Tyler immediately went to either side of the door while the rest went to the shadows. The door flew open and a blue armored Elite strode in followed by two Grunts. They strode to the middle of the room and stopped to look around. Then, the door closed.

In a few seconds, it was all over. Aaron and Tyler each got a Grunt while Adam got the Elite from behind and held it in a lock while Sean came up, grabbed the Elite's head and snapped its neck. It fell on the floor, dead.

"Too easy, and I don't think its over." said Nick. Adam agreed.

"Armor on, double time!" he ordered. It took ten minutes for all of them to get their armor on completely. Then Adam pulled out the Shotgun he kept under his bunk.

Tyler looked at him, "You always keep that that thing with you sir?"

"I like to be prepared, and it's my favorite weapon." He replied. "Alright, the armory is next door. I say we get in there, and stock up before we do anything else."

The squad rang out an "aye" and drew weapons. Aaron and Amanda pistols, Nick got the plasma rifle off the dead Elite, while Sean and Tyler unsheathed their gauntlet swords and picked the plasma pistols from the grunts. "Too bad none of them had grenades." Said Nick, who always loved explosives.

"Everyone ready?" Adam addressed the squad

"Yes sir!"

"Good," Adam loaded and cocked his shotgun, "let's move out."

* * *

**Author's note:**

This chapter was typed in about two hours, sorry but I've been busy with stuff and haven't had time to work on the story. Also, as the chapter suggests, there will be a fight in the next chapter, so be patient! XD

plus I've been reading Deathly Hallows!


	4. Distress

**Chapter 4: Distress**

"Get inside!"

Adam obeyed without hesitation. The rest of the team followed and the giant metal door of the Armory slammed shut with a loud thud. He looked around. The person that called them in happened to be another Spartan.

"Glad you could make it, sir. I thought all the spartans had been wiped out." This new Spartan explained. "Things aren't looking so good right now" He looked around the large room. There were wounded marines near one corner. Some were sitting and laying on some crates, trying to relax in what they knew could be their last hours. There were medics that tried to treat some of them, but plasma burns were hard to treat in the field.

Adam looked away and addressed the spartan. "What's your name, soldier?"

"Oh, right. Spartan-067, Jonny. Part of Theta Squad. Actually, I'm the last remaining member of Theta."

He looked away at saying that, and Adam felt a pang of regret for the Spartan. He knew what it was like to lose a squad mate, but to lose your entire squad…Adam shook away the thought. 'I'll never let that happen to my squad.' "Well, welcome to Delta, Jonny. I'm Spartan-087, Adam. This is Spartan-101, Aaron. Spartan-012, Amanda. Spartan-002, Nick. Spartan-048, Sean. And Spartan-066, Tyler. This is your new squad. What are your specialties?" Jonny took off his helmet, and what Adam saw made him gasp slightly. A scar extended from above his right eye, across his face, and ended right above the left side of his mouth.

He merely grinned and said, "Vehicles and…" unsheathing his sword, "Hand to hand combat."

Nick removed his helmet as well, "Sir, I think you have a clone."

'If only we had more.' Adam thought, "Alright spartans! This is an armory, is it not! And there's a horde of Covenant outside, is there not! Well, load up on guns and ammunition, cause we're about to bring the fight to them!"

Adam was surprised when, not only his Spartans responded, but Marines all around the Armory yelled in agreement. Adam smiled. He had just given them hope. He walked over to a gun rack where the rest of the Spartans were already getting weapons. He picked up a Battle Rifle and slung his Shotgun across his back. Also, four Frag Grenades. Adam noticed a group of Marines at an adjacent gun rack sporting Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles.

As soon as everybody was ready to go, Adam ordered Nick to stay back when they opened up the main doors to throw grenades from an overhead catwalk. Sean was to be on another catwalk giving sniper cover. Aaron, Amanda, and Tyler were going to lead the main attack while he and Jonny took a side route with a small group of marines to reach the Communications Station. It was risky, but they needed support. So he headed out the side door with his team, went to the end of the alleyway and looked around the corner. Two Hunters were coming towards the giant steel doors of the armory. Adam clicked his mike, "Guys, you better hold off on opening those doors, because there is a Hunter pair right outside trying to bust in."

Amanda answered, " Yah, we sort of figured THAT out!" Adam could here the hunters beating on the doors in the background. "Any suggestions sir?" This time it was Aaron.

"I've got a great one" Adam said before shutting off his comm. "Jonny, take a grenade and throw it on my mark. We're taking out those hunters." Jonny pulled out a grenade as Adam took out two of his own. "Ready, 3..2..1..Mark!" They primed their grenades and sent them flying. A few seconds later they heard the grenades go off and Adam looked to see the Hunters had been eliminated. "Open those doors NOW!" Adam yelled over the comm. as he and his group sprinted across the compound towards the Comm. Station. He got there and easily took out the two grunts keeping guard. Jonny ran up, sword unsheathed, and kicked open the door. It flew off knocking a red elite off his feet. The other elite was gold and had an Energy Sword already out. It took a slash at Jonny, but he blocked it with his own. Adam stepped in, but the elite slashed at him, and he had to step back or get cut to pieces. Jonny took a Stab at the Elite and ht it straight on, bringing it's shields down. The Elite roared in rage and Adam took his shotgun and got it right in the gut. Adam walked over and helped Jonny up.

"Good thing he couldn't fight, or I might be cut to pieces right now." Jonny said with amusement.

"Yeah, that's why you ended up on the floor."

"That's why he ended up dead"

Adam walked over to the communications console across the room and activated it. "This is Spartan 087 pf Spartan Squad Delta, can anyone hear me over. We are at Camp Wilson and have been overrun by Covenant. We are requesting immediate backup and support. I repeat, any UNSC forces respond." Adam waited, nothing. He sighed and activated the distress signal with his message and set it on pulse. He walked back to the group of marines and Jonny. "We're on our own for now. That Covenant attack force isn't going to kill itself, so I say we go out there and Show those bastards what humanity can do!"

And so they went, into the fray.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

sorry this chapter took so long to update, but I just haven't gotten around to writing it. Anyways, I think this is my best chapter yet!

I finally made an appearance, and Jonny will continue to be a part of the story, promise.


	5. Gold Digging

**Chapter 5: Gold Digging**

**1400 hours, October 17, 2552 (Military Calendar)\**

**UNSC Military Base Harden, Earth**

"_This is Spartan 087 of Spartan Squad Delta, can anyone hear (static) ver. (static) at Camp Wilson and have been overrun by Cov (static) ant. We are requesting imme (static) ackup and support. I repeat, (static) SC forces respond."_

Lieutenant Reeves was at the communications console, trying to make sense of the message. Brigadier General Fawkner was standing next to him, listening to the message as well.

"Sir?" The General looked down at Reeves. "What should we do? Should we send out reinforcements?"

Fawkner thought about it for a moment. Then responded, "If Camp Wilson has been overrun by those Covvies, then we can assume that they're all dead. However, Camp Wilson has valuable equipment and technology essential to the war effort. We need to take it back. Send a reconnaissance drone out to scout the area, check to see if there's anyone alive. And what we may be going up against."

"Yes sir."

Adam ducked behind a crate as a plasma grenade exploded where he was a second before. "Jonny, I'll distract, you take 'em out." Adam said through his comlink." He received a nod in reply. Adam looked back and Jonny darted away from where he was and came back.

"Can't do it sir, too much resistance!"

"Shit." Adam was wondering if they could ever win this fight. He clicked his com. "Aaron, Tyler, Amanda, you there yet? We could use some help over here!"

Tyler replied, "Almost there sir, We got some heavy resistance in our way." There was the squeal of a Spartan Laser in the background. "Taken care of. Moving on."

"Yeah, well hurry up. We need those vehicles to support." Adam had sent them to recapture the vehicle bay. He hoped they got there in time. "Marines, all grenades on my mark!" 3…2…1…MARK!" The small group of about 12 marines all tossed Frags, and, as soon as the explosion went off, the charged out firing with Adam and Jonny in front.

* * *

Amanda Smacked the butt of her shotgun into the Brute's head, killing it. Aaron was behind her Wresting with an Elite as they fought for control of the energy sword between them. Tyler came up from behind and gripped the Elite in around the torso, locking its arms. Aaron immediately took control of the sword and beheaded the Elite.

They walked into the giant building, footsteps echoing. Aaron turned on the floodlights in his helmet and the others did the same.

"Sir, we made it." Tyler said over the com.

"Well its about damn time! We're already halfway to the Pelican bay!" There was a pause over the com. "Scratch that, the pelicans are a no go. Building collapsed, we may need the vehicles after all."

Adam clicked an open com channel, "All Marines to the vehicle bay, we're getting out of here one way or another."

As they made it to the bay, Adam noticed that the Covenant forces seemed to have thinned. He pulled up the tactical map on his HUD. He opened a private com to his squad, "Guys, you aren't gonna like this."

"What is it sir?" Nick replied.

"It turns out that a majority of the covenant forces are centered right outside the camp. They seem to be…digging."

"Digging" Amanda asked. "For what?"

"Hell if I know, but we ain't going to let those bastards get their filthy hands on it. Get ready to mount up, we're blasting them away."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update for a short chapter, but I had some free time (finally) so I just typed it up.**


End file.
